Ticci Toby x Switch
by IHappenToBeBagel
Summary: Hello people! This is a fanfic where an OC or mine(Switch you may have guessed) falls in love with Ticci Toby. There is some swearing and a bit of gore, but other then that, this is just a cheesy teen romance thing. Well, I'm done explaining and all I need to do is find a way to fill up this 348 or whatever it was character limit. So, bye!
1. OC Intros

Ticci Toby X Switch

Hello people! This is a story about Switch, an OC of mine, falling in love with Ticci Toby. This was originally gonna be a 'Ticci Toby X Reader' thing, but I decided to go in this direction instead.

I have lots of OCs regarding Creepypasta, so here they are with a bit of their description, backstory, and characteristics:

Knox. Knox is a medium height, originally red-haired(when she was younger) 20 year old. She dyed her hair pink in some spots and with black tips. She was in a plane crash and was stranded on an island with some other passengers. One passenger went crazy at the sight of his dead daughter and attacked Knox succeeding in cutting her arm(left) off(I know, I know, I had to put a little bit of gore SOMEWHERE, now didn't I) so badabingbadaboom she now has a ghost arm. She does magic with her friend Plumo who she met after being recruited to Slenderman. When she was first recruited, she didn't trust anyone but after a few years she turned friendly and joyful.

Plumo. Plumo has black, messy hair(not like Jeff's) and startling orange eyes. He came from a Witch family but was separated when a fight broke out throughout his neighbor hood and was kidnapped and dumped in a forest. Plumo can't remember things very well but besides that he is very kind and loves anime.

Awtowa. Awtowa is a jerk. Awtowa's age in unknown but she acts like she is older then everyone and kinda tries to be the overprotective mother over all of them(even Hoodie and Masky) by telling them not to fight or they will be punished. Awtowa has long, black hair that is usually in one ponytail. She wears a lot of plaid. Awtowa is in charge of punishment and keeping the justice held(so if lets say... Jeff and Jack got into a fight or whatever, she would get to punish them). She has created a series of 'Pain Bots'. One of them shocks you and it makes you feel numb for the day; One of them whips you(I know... its usually reserved for Toby 'cause he can't feel pain); and I forget the other two.

Forest. Forest is a hybrid mix of a Wight, and Enderfolk(I couldn't think of another name). She and her brother (Brims) are creations of Zalgo. She has shoulder-length black and light blue hair. She ain't got no eyes just letting you know now. She has literal white skin, not just really pale. Oh and she eats (or whatever you call it) Human misery. She has this gem thing around her neck that no one knows why its there.

Brims. Brims is basically the same as his sister just not a girl. He isn't as feisty as Forest and is really quiet and shy, but, according to Forest, he has a great sense of humour. His hair is shorter then Forest's and he has these black markings on his cheeks.

Forest and Brims stay can't grow or shrink so they stay the same height and they have no age.

Monotone. Monotone can't talk so she has a whiteboard she writes on. She has long black, grey-ish, and purple hair. She has grey eyes. She wears a black and purple sweater with matching pants.

Stabby. Stabby has long brown hair that she usually has in two ponytails. She wears a yellow vest over a black long sleeve shirt. She loves cargo shorts so she wears them all the time too. She stabs people with daggers (which are also yellow and black)

Paci(Pacifist Audrey). Paci is a pacifist person. She wears a dark red headband all the time to keep her messy orange hair out of her face. She has dark blue eyes and I forget what she wears. (looking back on this she just wear plain old black and white clothes)

These three all work together as a trio and they help each other kill people. Let me explain: Paci lures them into a forest or cave and pretends to be injured(I know, weird right?) the victims who follow her into the forest and/or cave walk around a bit trying to find the source of the screams and or 'blood' trail, when Monotone appears and makes sure they don't have any means of communication; by cutting out their tongue. Stabby is there grinning and stabs them and that's really how it goes. Oh and they're all 20 years old.

Diggs. Diggs is 14, as she died when she was 14. She has purple hair which she puts in one pigtail or two(doesn't matter really) and a black a white hat she loves. Boy oh boy her backstory is weird; Diggs was part of a family of 7 people, her parents, her two younger siblings and her two older siblings, and herself. They all worked at a florists shop and planted gardens for other people. When she had to stay at home and watch her little siblings one night because they had the flu and the rest of her family went out to a garden-fixing thing and stayed the night(as it was so far away from their house) a burglar. Diggs heard the noise and told her little siblings to hide in the closet. Diggs grabbed her favourite purple shovel and confronted the burglar. They both killed each other in the struggle. Diggs woke up to the dead burglar on the floor, smiled, then went upstairs to the closet her siblings were hiding in and smacked them over the head with the shovel: killing them both.

Cutthroat. Cutthroat is a bisexual gal. She wears lots of rainbows and has a rainbow streak in her long brown hair. She slits the throats of people who talk trash about LGBTQ+ . Her throat is carved like Jeff's face. Her eyes are blue and are like cats eyes. Sometimes called CT.

Bloodthirsty. Bloody bleeds blue blood out of her eyes (her backstory will come up later) and she has light blonde + light orange messy long hair. I forget her eye colour(black) but she injects people with her blood and it kills them.

The Death Writer(DW). DW is a French guy who used to be one of Offendy's proxies but he switched to SM after a year or two. He originally stabbed people with pens but now he write their name in a notebook and how they die and they die(kinda like Deathnote) he has wavy shoulder-length black hair and mixes up English and French sometimes.

Paws. Paws' backstory is really long and I don't feel like typing it so lets just say she's a werewolf with black hair. She has a claw scratch over one of her eyes and usually laughs to everything.

Squid. Squid's backstory is unknown. Squid sings and hums to herself when she is zoned out and you have to shake her to 'wake' her up. She has wavy dirty blonde hair and no one knows how she kills people, but she does anyway.

Lethal Jordan. Jordan tases people. He has orange messy hair and these night vision goggles that help him see in the dark. His age is unknown.

Last but not least, Switch. Switch is commonly called 'Switch' and she says that she'll kill anyone who calls her by her true name. But Switch can, well, switch whatever she looks like at will? She can change her gender, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, she can change whatever she's wearing at the moment into something else if she wants to but she CAN'T change her organs and digestive system and stuff. They have to stay the same as what she was born with (she was born lactose intolerant so she pukes if she has any milk product basically). She normal has long blue hair in a braid with blue eyes and a blue sweater with black jeans but she sometimes has short blonde hair with green eyes and a purple sweater with orange pants(red shoes I think too). What she looked like when she was born is called 'Studio One' (what she was born to look like). Her weapons are blue tinted katanas (Japanese swords) and that's about it. She is very flexible and sometimes lazy but she has a great sense of humour and makes almost everyone laugh.

I think that's it other then Scenario(more commonly called Senny), Luna, Leviathan, and Lawrence(more commonly called Laws) but these four shouldn't exactly exist yet...

This is kinda the end of the OC introducer page so bye for now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**BAGEL OUT **_ ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	2. Ticci Toby X Switch Chapter 2

Determined.

"Lets see..." Switch mumbles looking at a small map and pointing to a river. "Are we lost?" Cutthroat asks looking concerned. "No... Just the river isn't here. It's supposed to be here and its not." Forest guesses looking over Switch's shoulder at the map. "Where'd you get this map?" Bloodthirsty asks and coughs up blue and black phlegm into her hand. "Oh no..." Switch says looking up from the map and turning around, "You can come out. We know you're there." "Huh?" the other three ask in unison and turn to face where Switch is facing. "Haha. Wrong direction!" A jaunty voice calls down from the trees behind them. They turn around as a tall, red-and-pink haired girl with a light blue transparent arm hops down from a low tree branch onto the ground. "Knox!" Cutthroat exclaims with a mixture of awe and exasperation in her voice. "You still love this place, huh...?" Forest asks running her hand through her messy hair and sighing. "You know I do. I lived here. Until Rogers found me and brought me to Slendy, that is." Knox says and looks at Switch, "Did you tell-" Knox gets cut off by a tree branch breaking. The group turn around. There is a half-dead looking teenager who is bleeding from almost every inch of skin holding his stomach like his guts are going to fall out while holding onto a skinny tree. "Uh..." "H-Help me...!" The teenager gasps and then falls onto the ground as a hatchet gets buried into his back. "What the f*** was that?" Bloodthirsty yelps as she walks over and yanks the hatchet out of the teen's back and looks at it closely. "Is that..." Knox and Forest ask at the same time. "T-That's mine." A teenage boy says walking out from behind a tree and pointing to the hatchet. "Oh good its only you." Switch says looking pleased. "T-Too bad I c-can't say the same about you." The boy says looking at the group. "I thought you were supposed to be on a mission with Domino..." Cutthroat says. 'I a-am. H-He's at the c-campsite where t-this one c-came from." The boy explains. "You aren't supposed to split up this far. You know that Rogers." Knox says narrowing her eyes at the boy. "D-Don't talk to m-me like t-that. J-Just because you're o-older than me d-doesn't mean you c-can talk to anyone l-like that." The boy says walking up to Knox and glaring at her. "I'm your superior. And Masky told me to tell you that I can talk to you any god d*** I want, Rogers." Knox exclaims happily. The boy looks like he wants to cut off Knox's head right then and there but he thought better of it. Mumbling furiously, the boy turns and yanks his hatchet out of the dead teen's back and starts to walk away. Cutthroat and Bloodthirsty are holding in their laughter while Forest is twirling a stick looking bored and Switch looks worried and like this was the exact way she didn't want this conversation to end. "H-Hey Toby!" She calls desperately then realizes what she did and starts to blush. The boy, Toby, turns around looking confused and a bit happy. "Um..." Switch mumbles looking at the ground, "Wanna have some waffles later...?" "W-With you?" Toby asks with a shocked expression on his face, very distinct yet hard to see because of his mask. "Y-Yeah...If you don't-" Switch begins looking crestfallen. "Y-Yeah!" Toby exclaims looking at the group watching him then the ground. Switch looks up at him, bewildered. Cutthroat and Bloodthirsty are holding each other laughing their heads off now while Knox is grinning like her life depends on it and Forest seems really interested in a tree. Switch and Toby are silent and looking at the ground blushing. "You can go now y'know, Lover Boy." Knox says smirking. Toby glares at her and walks back in the direction he came from. "Hey... Guys?" Forest asks looking up. "What's up?" Knox asks looking over at Forest. "Close your eyes and keep your mouth shut." Forest says. Everyone looks at her perplexed. Forest grabs a branch and pushes it up and the ground starts to shake. "What's-!" Switch begins but a huge hole opens up and they all fall in. Switch and Forest land on their feet but the other three land on all fours. "What the h*** was that?!" Cutthroat and Bloodthirsty yell at the same time. "This is..." Forest starts to explain but stops for a dramatic pause, "The way me and Brims get around super fast without anyone noticing us!" "Uh... Your magic trick is a tunnel?" Knox asks. "Yep. Now if you please, can you make a portal? This tunnel doesn't go all the way to the house." Forest says looking down the tunnel. "Ok...?" Knox says tilting her head a bit at Forest but making the portal anyway. "Chop chop! We need to be at the house to get Switch ready for her date!" Forest exclaims happily. Cutthroat and Bloodthirsty walk into the portal after Knox does, but Forest and Switch stand there. "Are you going in...?" Forest asks. "D-Date?!" Switch yelps looking at Forest. "Yeah...? I mean, that's what you want it to be, right?" Forest asks. "Yeah but-... Does he think its a date? Or does he think we'll just be hanging around?" Switch asks. "You're going to pieces over this. Ask yourself, why did he say yes?" Forest says consolingly. "Um, because he likes waffles?" Switch answers. "Because he likes you." Forest corrects, sighs, and walks into the portal. Switch gulps and walks into the portal.

~meanwhile~

"Date?! You're going on a date with Switch?!" Domino yelps, barely believing Toby's story. "S-Shut up! W-What do you h-have to do? T-Tell the w-whole forest?!" Toby hisses looking around wildly. "Wow... You finally got the guts to ask her out, eh?" Domino asks somewhat impressed. "Uh, n-no. S-She... A-asked me... B-But shut t-the f-f*** up!" Toby explains. "Oh God... You didn't... God... You are the laughing stock of this place, y'know that right? Well, you are going out with her, so you need to be prepared. Quick, what's her favourite colour, food, and activity?" Domino asks leaning against a tree. "Uh... B-Blue, lasagna, and... walking a-around aimlessly?" Toby says. "Is that a question or an answer?" Domino asks. "A-answer." Toby says. "Lets just get back to the house." There is one word to describe Toby's face...

Determined.


	3. Ticci Toby X Switch Chapter 3

Touched.

"Um... Hi?" Switch says as she walks slowly over towards Toby. "I d-didn't know we had to dress up for this..." Toby says miserably, indicating Switch's dress. "I didn't want to wear this... _They_ made me." Switch says pointing over her shoulder to Knox, Forest, Cutthroat, and Bloodthirsty **obviously not watching them **from the end of the hallway. "R-Right..." Toby says looking from the group **that is totally not watching them **to Switch. "I-If you d-don't like it, y-you can just c-change out of it, c-can't you?" Toby points out. "Oh yeah." Switch says and in an instant, she's wearing her usual baggy sweater and track pants. "Dress's d-don't suit you." Toby says tilting his head at Switch. "Not t-that you d-don't look g-good in them-just t-that you uh... Y-You don't l-look like yourself... I m-mean...!" Toby stammers and looks at the ground. Switch just stands there looking bewildered. "T-Thanks..." Switch mumbles and they both become silent. After about a minute and a half of this uncomfortable silence Knox decides to give them a little nudge. "You guys do know that we have loads of waffles in the cupboard right?" Knox says as she walks down the hallway to her bedroom. "Oh! I kinda forgot about the 'getting waffles' part." Switch admits. "M-Me too." Toby says and they both look at each other and start laughing. "I d-don't go on dates m-much." Toby admits looking up at the ceiling. "I can tell. This is a first for me too." Switch says and relaxes a little. "Where are t-the waffles a-anyway?" Toby asks. "I don't know. I thought you would, ." Switch says looking down the hallway to where Jack and Jeff are fighting. "I d-do. J-Just someone m-moved them." Toby states matter-of-factly. "As in, moved them for a prank or becuase they needed to?" Switch asks. "I d-don't know." Toby says pointedly. "You stutter a lot." Switch says looking at Toby. "Uh... I-Is that a p-problem?" Toby asks looking at ground. "What?! No! I just think its cute..." Switch protests. "H-Huh?" Toby asks looking at Switch. "Um... Yeah." Switch says and shuffles her feet looking at the wall blankly. "Good t-to know." Toby says and clearing his throat. They both start walking to the kitchen without saying anything. "Where...?" Switch begins but her voice trails off as she looks around the kitchen. "A-Are the waffles?" Toby finnishs, also looking around the kitchen. They start looking in cupboards and shifting through boxes of stuff. "What t-the h***," Toby says, pulling a denture-thing out of a drawer,"Is t-this thing?" "What? Pfft, oh. I think thats a rind-peeler. Like, you put a slice of orange in there and close it and the rind peels off." Switch explains. "When d-do we even n-need one o-of t-these?" Toby asks putting it back in the drawer and closing it. "I don't know. Have you found anything yet?" Switch asks leaning against the counter looking at Toby. "I d-didn't know we h-had half o-of this s-s***." Toby says closing another drawer firmly. "Me neither. Do you think we havta go to IHOP or something?" Switch asks sitting on the counter. "IHOP? T-Think they'd l-let us i-in?" Toby asks turning around to face Switch. "True... Well I can change into anyone right?" Switch points out. "Do y-you have a-any m-money?" Toby asks. "I think so. We don't usually need money so I'm not sure." Switch says and shrugs her shoulders. "W-Well you c-can't but a-anything without m-money." Toby points out. "My my, you're acting unusually mature today. The Ticci Toby I know wouldn't care about breaking to a reastaurant and stealing waffles." Switch jokes. "It's D-Domino. I-It's all h-his fault. He t-talked me i-into acting l-like a d-decent h-human being." Toby says a glares at the ground. "Looks like we both a prep teams for this, eh?" Switch asks. "W-What? O-Oh yeah. W-What does 'e-eh' mean a-again?" Toby asks. "Pffft. It's basically Canadian for 'right'. Quick, what does toque mean?" Switch explains and giggles. "Uh... S-S***. I-It's a h-hat, r-right?" Toby asks tilting his head. "Yep. Good to know you listen to some of us Canadians..." Switch says and hops down from the counter. "I-It's just y-you a-and Domino r-right?" Toby asks. "I think so. And the two of us is enough. Can't have too many nice people walking around here, now can we?" Switch jokes and opens the fridge looking for something to drink. "Y-Yeah." Toby says and looks out of the window behind the sink. "R-Really?" He asks skepltically. "Huh?" Switch asks and pokes her head above the fridge door looking at Toby. "L-Look." Toby says and points to the window. Knox is there, waving frantically. "Whats up with her lately? She's been acting weird." Switch says and frowns. "M-More w-weirder then n-normal, y-you mean?" Toby asks, still staring at Knox. "Yeah. She's acting liked she's been touched in the head." Switch says, pulling out a Sprite and opening it. "T-Touched?" Toby asks looking back to Switch. "Crazy." Switch defines.

Touched.


	4. Ticci Toby X Switch Chapter 4

Jealous.

"I swear you're just jealous." Plumo says, shaking his head to get his wavy black hair out of his eyes. "Whaddya mean?!" Clockwork yelps turning around on the balls of her feet. "Jealous. You know what that means, right?" Plumo asks looking at Clockwork with a amused expression on his face. "Of course I know what it means! D-Do you think I'm as stupid as you?!" Clockwork yells quietly (weird, right? yelling quietly?) at Plumo. "I'm just sayin', If you went after someone who wasn't already taken, you might be more happy; instead of day-dreaming and dwelling over him." Plumo says. "What...?" Clockwork asks softly, petrified. "What do you mean, what? You're jealous of the affection Ticci is showing to Switch." Plumo says and sighs. "I'm not! And don't act like you know everything about love, I see that you haven't made a move on Knox!" Clockwork shoots back, really ticked off by this point. "I don't need to make a move on her, and I don't know everything about love, only the basics." Plumo grumbles turning away from Clockwork. "And I know what you're gonna ask," He adds stopping and looking over his shoulder, "No love spells." Plumo walks away. "I... Wasn't even gonna ask that..." Clockwork mumbles and finnishs loading up boxes with medical supplies. She didn't even know why Plumo came into the room and talked to her. "That magic stuff has addled his stupid s*** brain of his." Clockwork thinks and leans against the wall.

~meanwhile(IDK how I did this before)~

"I'm not insane!" Forest protests as Stabby makes fun of her, calling her things. "She's just being a jerk." Switch whispers as Stabby walks away whistling. "I know _that, _thank you very much. Why does she always pick on me, though?!" Forest whines, fiddling with her necklace. "Complaining won't fix your problems, now will it?" Switch reminds. "It's like that stupid 'Frozen' movie(not hating against Frozen, just Forest's attitude); conceal don't feel don't let it show." Forest grumbles. "And now they know~" Switch finnishs and giggles. "You two make me sick." DW(Death Writer) groans. "Same with stupid French words that sound like gibberish but actually aren't." Forest conters and glares at DW. "French isn't stupid! It's a language! It's important to civilization!" DW disagrees. "I'm going to leave you two alone so you can bicker your hearts out." Switch says cheerfully and walks around for a while and ends up outside. She walks around to the back of the house where she hears gunshots. "Target practice?" Switch asks as she walks up to Masky and Hoodie shooting cans placed on fence posts and branches. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." Masky says looking over his shoulder at Switch then back at his target. "It seems like everyone is here today, no missions?" Switch asks, eager to keep the conversation going. "Yep." Hoodie says and reloads his gun. "Wow. You guys are talkitive today, eh?" Switch says giving up. "Very." Hoodie says aiming and firing at a can balenced on top of a high branch. "Ugh. You guys are no fun." Switch says walking towards the woods. "We're not here to have f****** fun." Masky calls after her. "Boring. Plain boring." Switch mumbles, tripping over a tree branch on the ground and falling flat on her stomach. "Ouch..." Switch says rubbing her cheek and raising herself out of a pile of mud. Switch stands up and in a instant, she has no mud or dirt on her. She starts walking again, looking at the ground. A twig breaks and Switch looks up and around and lays a ready hand on her scabbard(a sword holder). Switch takes another step then freezes again, straining her ears for a sound other then her own breathing. Switch stands still for about five minutes, then continues walking and thinking that she stepped on that twig. "It's her!" a voice calls out. "Huh?" Switch stops walking and looks around. "It's her! It's her!" a different voice calls out. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Switch asks loudly. Silence follows. "Today is just my lucky day." Switch mumbles then decides to walk back to the house. When she reaches the house everything is silent; no target practice, no gleeful hoots of someone winning a video game, nothing. Switch walks in through the back door and find the kitchen empty. "Are you guys trying to scare me? 'Cause if you are, it's not working." Switch calls out and walks around the house looking for people. Frankly, that was a straight out lie as she was so worried her hands were shaking.

~meanwhile~

"What's she doing?! Does she think shes lost us?!" Jane asks the big group, with her ear pressed against the door. "Let's just go get her. She doesn't know whats happening. Do you think she'll come down here?" Brims stammers. "Well whose gonna go get her?" Forest asks looking around. "Not it." Stabby, Paci, Ben, and Sally all say at the same time. They all look at each other and start laughing. "I'll go, just shut it, ok? It's hard to here the sounds with these old things,"Plumo complains, indicating the headphones that he just took off, "And you guys talking isn't helping." Plumo stands up, gives Awtowa his chair, and walks around the people on the sitting on the floor. "I don't see why the proxies get f****** chairs but we don't." Jeff grumbles looking around. "SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC F****** LI-" Masky yells at Jeff as Plumo closes the door behind him. "Switch? Where are you?" Plumo whispers walking silently towards the stairs. "Plumo? I'm glad to see you!" Switch appears at the top of the stairs as Plumo starts climbing them. "Shhh!" Plumo hisses and beckons Switch down the stairs. "Whats going on?" Switch whispers as she walks down the stairs and stands in behind Plumo. "Something... Someone has taken Clockwork, both Jacks, Pinkamena, LS, Liu, and Seed." Plumo says quietly looking at the ground. "What?!" Switch yelps. "Keep your voice down..." Plumo whispers looking up at Switch. "Sorry, but someone kidnapped some of Slendy's most reliable followers?!" Switch whispers, shocked. "Yep." Plumo mumbles and sighs. "Where did you come from, anyway?" Switch asks. "Um, Austrailia?"Plumo says looking at Switch comically. "You know what I mean! What room did you come out of?!" Switch asks huffily. "Control." Plumo whispers and starts to walk to the control room door. "So, no one else has been kidnapped, right?" Switch asks. "Calm down, Ticci hasn't been kidnapped." Plumo says and opens the door. "Oh good..." Switch says and follows Plumo into the control room. "Oh! I didn't we'd all be in here." Switch gasps and looks around. "Take a seat." Plumo says and gestures the the empty chair. "Wait Wait Wait- She's not a proxy, so why the f*** does she get a chair?!" Jeff says loudly. "Because, Jeff, She is a great interpreter, and doesn't only understand one language, but many." Slenderman says. "You're saying that she understands more than one language?" Forest asks. "Yes, Forest. Knox can understand Hawaiian, Plumo can understand Swedish, Toby can understand some German, Masky and Hoodie are caught up on most English slang and are great at decoding code words, Stabby can understand French aswell as Pacifist, Monotone can understand Korean and a bit of Japanese, Awtowa can understand Spanish, and Ceceilia can understand French, Spanish, a bit of German, and Korean." Slenderman explains. "And of course we can all understand English." Awtowa adds as she stands up and gives Plumo his seat. Silence fills the room. "Ceceilia...?" Jeff, Ben, Brims, Plumo, Knox, and Cutthroat all ask faintly in unison. "Uh..."Switch mumbles. "You guys didn't know?" Awtowa asks looking confused. "They're not the only ones." Jane says. "Oh, I'm sorry. I understand you didn't what them to know your real name?" Slenderman asks turning towards Switch sounding highly interested. "And I would've wanted them not to know." Switch says. "Ceceilia, eh? Just like that song?" Domino asks looking amused. "Y-Yeah. Just don't sing it." Switch says sitting down and putting the head phones on. "What language do you think it is?" Switch asks. "Sounds like one word of one language, then one word of another language, then another word of a language." Masky says typing in a keyboard. A few minutes pass and all you can here is Masky typing away on the keyboard. "Hey... That's French. That's French!" "What is?" Awtowa and Slenderman ask at the same time. "Uh... What does it mean... What does it mean... Jam I think." Switch says. "What? Confiture?" Stabby asks. "Yeah! But why would they say 'jam' though?" Switch says. "YO SOY!" Awtowa yells. "What?" Plumo asks and looks at Awtowa. "Yo soy! It means 'I am' in Spanish!" Awtowa chirps excitedly. "I am jam?" Hoodie asks. "I am jelly, I am marmalade, I am preserve, I preserve? What the f*** does that even mean?" Masky says looking at a list of sentances. "I am jelly? I am jealous?" Plumo asks. "Maybe. Who'd be jealous of us though...?" Knox asks. "Maybe it's a code. I called Clocky jealous earlier." Plumo says and shrugs. "And like she knows a bunch of random languages." Ben jokes. "How'd they get kidnapped, anyway? I was only gone for, like, ten minutes?" Switch asks. "We don't know, _Ceceilia_." Masky jokes looking over at her. "Don't call me that!" Switch says and glares. "Let's just focus on the task at hand, ok?" Hoodie says looking at a slip of paper he just printed. "W-Why would C-Clocky be j-jealous?" Toby asks. "Isn't it obvious?" Knox asks and leans back on her chair. "W-Whats obvious?" Toby asks glaring at Knox. "She's jealous of you and, what was it, Ceceilia." Knox says. "Jealous?" Switch asks.

Jealous.


	5. Ticci Toby X Switch Chapter 5

Anticlimatic.

"So, what happened again?" Awtowa asks in disbelief. "W-We told you." Clockwork stammers. "And what you told us wasn't much to work with." Bloodthirsty says. The un-kidnapped proxies and creeps just found an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the town where the kidnapped creeps were taken. They(the kidnapped) were stuck in a room that was under -20C(-4F). "I can't belive it. You guys all look like tomatos." Switch says and shakes her head. "If you were stuck in a room that cold, you almost have frostbite too!" Liu exclaims in almost a whisper. "That was no where _near_ frostbite conditions." Domino says walking up to the five person group with two blankets. "It could've been!" Clockwork protests. "And you guys don't know how long you were stuck in there?" Awtowa asks looking down at a notepad in her hand. "Yeah. Does it really f****** matter? We're stone cold. Can we get out of this s***** place?" Clockwork whines. "Good code." Plumo says walking up to the group. "You saw that screen, right? It said in big green letters; code. Then we debated over what we should say." Liu says. "And the 'I am jealous' came up. Are you admitting that you are jealous or...?" Plumo asks Clockwork. "N-No! It seemed like a good code that the stupid b****** who kidnapped our a**** couldn't crack, ok?!" Clockwork screeched. "Okkkaaaayyyyy then... " Plumo says, turning to Switch and Awtowa. "Good thing you guys understand French and Spanish, huh?" "Good thing you guys decided to save a chair for me." Switch says and shrugs. "Can we get back to the house? I can already feel the cold coming in here." Bloodthirsty asks and shudders. "Right." "Hey, SM?" Domino yells at the group Slenderman was talking to, "Yeah, uh, we'd like to go home now thanks!" Slenderman shakes his head miserably and starts to make a portal. "I bet he needs help." Plumo says and walks over to Slenderman. "You are the only person who somehow can yell at Slenderman and not get in trouble for it." Switch says. "It's a proxy thing. If you became a proxy..." Domino says, letting his voice trail off for dramatic tension. "The last thing I need in my life is something to live up to." Switch says. "Something to live up to? Whaddya mean? Us? We get to chill." Bloodthirsty says and crosses her arms. "Well, we have goals. If I'm a proxy, I'm not gonna be a disapointment." Switch says looking at Bloodthirsty with raised eyebrows. "Brilliantly said. Now, get your butts into that portal or we're leaving you here!" Knox yells and points at the portal. The group didn't notice that everyone else already walked through the portal. "Hurry up! Diggs said she was gonna mess up our stuff if we didn't get back soon." Knox urges and pushes them all towards the portal. "Calm yo' self. We're comin', we're comin'. "Bloodthirsty says and coughs harshly. One by one they all walk into the portal. "Diggs we're gonna flipin' kill ya if you mess up our rooms an s***!" Domino yells as they appear in the living room. "Too late." A purple haired, snotty-looking brat (sorry CharLotteryTicket) walks into the living room carrying a purple shovel. "If you touched our stuff-" Liu stammers looking at Diggs with a loathing that only she can bring out in people. "I didn't touch anyones stuff! I was joking!" Diggs yelps as Jack turns around and glares at her(the eyeless one) and edges away towards the kitchen. "Do you think that was a f******flat out lie or...?" Clockwork asks. "Are you ok?" Bloodthirsty asks Cutthroat over all the hustle and bustle of everyone trying to get out of the living room or try and get the TV remote. "Those portals... Always make me feel like I'm gonna-" Cutthroat begins then covers her mouth with her hand and runs out of the living room and up the stairs. "She can never stand those portals, eh?" Domino asks Bloodthirsty as a horrible heaving sound is heard overhead. "I'm not cleaning it up." Diggs calls from the kitchen. "Shut your mouth for once, Diggs!" Switch yells. "C-Chill." Toby says calmly and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Look whose being Mr. Hippie today." Masly says and walks into the kitchen with Hoodie. "L-Like you a-aren't a h-hippie..." Toby mumbles. "Hey, uh, whats it like being a proxy?" Switch asks Bloodthirsty and Toby. "I told you before. It's easy as... Pie. Or whatever you call it." Bloodthirsty says. "I-It's not t-that m-much different t-then being a-a-a p-pasta, I w-would guess. B-But then a-again, y-you get b-bragging r-rights." Toby says and shrugs. "Oh! I forgot to ask; what did you guys do for you date?" Bloody asks. "Nothing. And you should know, you were there. Well, you fell asleep before the movie even started." Switch says with a smirk. "Movie? What do you mean? I remember reading on the chair then I wound up on my bed." Bloody says and tilts her head. "You fell asleep and after the movie Cutthroat carried you upstairs. It's normal, right? Cutthroat saving you all the time?" Switch asks. "What?" Bloody asks faintly looking slightly sick. "C-Cutthroat saves y-your a** a-all the t-time." Toby says. "'Saves' is too less of a word. Rescues is better. Maybe, yeah I don't know." Switch says and giggles. "This is the most anticlimatic end to a day." Bloodthirsty grumbles and walks out of the room. "Anticlimatic? Wow she's disapointed in us." Switch jokes. "I-I'm g-gonna get s-some waffles, _C-Ceceilia_." Toby says and dodges Switch, aiming a punch at his arm. "Don't call me that!" Switch yells.

Anticlimatic.


	6. Ticci Toby X Switch Chapter 6

Climax.

"Hurry your a**** up!" Diggs yelps and taps her foot in aticipation. "We're coming! Jane lost a shoe and Paws can't find her sweater! Help if you wanna go soon!" Forest responds and sticks her head out of a door. "And Squid is humming a song that made Knox and Monotone start dancing,and we can't get them to stop..." Forest adds. "Oh god. Wheres Switch? She said she'd be back by now!" Stabby says sticking her head out the door as Forest goes back into the room. "Do you think you'll be going?" Jane asks Diggs, coming out of the room hoping on one foot trying to get her shoe on. "Are you girls gonna hurry up?" Ben asks, rounding the courner with LS. "You guys are so f****** slow." LS moans and leans against the wall. " "I think I'll be going." Diggs says with a shrug. "I heard Splendor doesn't particularly enjoy super, over-the-top annoying people." Ben says and smirks. "If you know whats good for you, shut up." Jane whispers to Ben, "She'll make your life a living h***." "Jack-cough-_that d***-_cough- isn't particularly fond of annoying-as-f*** people either." LS adds,enjoying the look of terror on Diggs' face. "Where the h*** is Switch?!" Stabby yells walking out of the room and glaring at everyone. "Who f****** cares?" LS reponds. "Me you little-" Stabby starts and glares at LS, flipping him off. "I admire your spirit, s*******." LS says, "But, I don't f*****' care." "C'mon guys! We gotta go! Plumo yells up the stairs. "Get the girls out 'cause _appearantly_ we're not aloud to go in there." Ben says. "D*** right." Knox says walking out of the room with Paci and Monotone. "Oooh! You guys got rid of the music." Diggs gasps. "Um, yeah. We... Uh, decided to leave Squid behind. We'll only be gone for two days and she can take care of herself." Pacifist says shrugging. "Where is Sally?" Jane asks. "Here!" A small squeaky voice calls from behind Knox. "I didn't even notice you... Wow." Stabby mumbles, staring in bewilderment at Sally. "Wheres Cutthroart, Bloody, and Switch?" Ben asks. "Downstairs with the twins, where we f****** should be..." LS says. "I can't wait to see Ani!" Sally says. "I can't believe we have to dress up for this..." Stabby says looking at her skirt. "Splendy always loves fancy outfits and stuff. Just his proxies can't stand it so they don't have to dress up while we do." Pacifist explains. "Good empression? Anyone other then Jeff are a good impression." Ben says. They all start walking down the stairs(not at the same time, 'cause that'd be weird). "Hurry, hurry. We cannot be late." Slenderman says. "Why the f*** can't they ever come here?!" Jeff complains miserably. "Oh? Want Nina to see your room?" Hoodie asks and elbows Jeff's side. "H*** no!" Jeff yells and glares at Hoodie. "H-Hey do y-you think t-they'll h-have a airhorn a-again?" Toby asks Masky just as the portal begins to warp them all to The Splendorman Mansion. "O-Oh g-god..." Cutthroat mumbles and swallows with great effort. "Yo, you ok?" Ben asks. "Don't throw up, don't throw up... Huh? Y-Yeah." Cutthroat stammers and clears her throat. "Whats this place again?" Paws asks."This is Splendy's place. Y'know, Slendy's brother?" Plumo explains. "I wanna go see Ani!" Sally chirps. "She still doesn't know?" Masky whispers to Hoodie. Hoodie nods silently. "Sally, child, Ani is gone visiting... Someone. She really wants to be here but she couldn't possibly have made it here in time." Slenderman says gently. "Aw..." Sally says and looks close to tears. "C'mon, I'll piggyback you inside, ok?" Plumo offers and Sally's eyes brighten up. (Just to be clear; Forest, Brims, Plumo, Knox, Jeff, Jack[EJ], Ben, LS, Sally, Jane, Pacifist, Stabby, Monotone, Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Domino, Cutthroat, Bloodthirsty, Diggs, and Switch are all there[not forgetting Slendy] [ten boys, eleven girls]and if I forgot to mention anyone but I include them later, sorry :P). "Wow... I've been here once but it still looks as exquisite." Switch says softly looking around. "What did you say before? Airhorn?" Knox asks Toby. "Y-Yeah. I-It scares t-the l-living s*** o-out of M-Masky." Toby says. "I will become your worst f*****' nightmare!" Masky yells at Toby. "Y-You already a-are, d***h***!"Toby calls back. "Keep it together, boys!" Slenderman reprimands as Masky and Toby start fighting. They make it up to the marble entrance when the doors fly open. "Ah! The guests have arrived! How great to see you brother!" Splendorman says cheerfully and hugs his brother tightly. "Has the meeting started?" Slenderman asks freeing himself from Splendorman's hug. "No. I convinced them to wait for you. Now, who is going in addition to you?" Splendorman asks looking at Slenderman's group. Slenderman(holy moly this long-name stuff is killing my fingers XD) "Forest. And Brims, if thats aloud. They are very close and if one goes in, the other one will somehow know whats going on." Slenderman says. "Twins?" Splendorman asks and looks at Forest and Brims. "We assume so." Slenderman says grimly. "Well, yes. They can both come into the meeting. Come on in!" Splendorman says and leads them inside. A gasp goes up around the group because- "You redecorated!" Diggs yelps. She gets a hard look from Slenderman and Jack so she shuts up. "Yes, I did! I hope you all like it, but we really must be getting to that meeting right now. So I will leave you to look around. There are fourteen spare bedrooms that you can stay and put your things in." Splendorman explains. "They all have bunkbeds, so don't worry!" He adds as he, Slenderman, Forest, and Brims all walk down a hallway and disappear through a door. "I hate this place..." Jack mumbles looking around. "Just because Ani was taken from here. And don't openly trash this place, Splendy will be devastated if he hears you." Knox whispers. "Fine..."Jack mumbles and looks around at the group. "What do we do? Look around like he said?" Switch asks. "We have to share bedrooms? I wanna see this." Ben says and smirks. "Well..." Switch begins but does a head count, "There is twenty-one of us-including Forest and Brims-, so that means that four of us get our own rooms. "Who gets the rooms then?" Sally asks. "Wait, does Slendy have his own room here?" Plumo asks, "'Cause if he doesn't that twenty-two." "He has his own room. It's in the basement." Masky confirms. "Why don't we all just get into pairs? the last four people will get their own rooms." Knox suggests. "Ok!" Almost everyone says in unision. (I know it's a childish method but it works). Here are the pairs; Jeff & Jack, Ben & LS, Sally & Jane, Plumo & Knox, Hoodie & Masky, Cutthroat & Bloodthirsty, Monotone & Pacifist, Switch & Toby,Forest & Brims. Diggs, Domino, and Stabby all have their own rooms. "What? Isn't there supposed to be four of us?" Domino asks. "Yeah... But does it matter? This means there are two rooms left for anyone who wants to have their own room." Masky points out. "H-How the h-h*** did w-we even e-end up t-together?" Toby asks Switch. "N-Not that i-it's a-a bad t-thing." He adds. "I don't know. I was standing over there, and then I'm standing right beside you..." Switch says and shrugs. Knox and Domino look at each other and wink. "Maybe it was magic~" Plumo suggests, guessing why Knox and Domino winked. "Welp. Where are the bedrooms, anyway?" Diggs asks. "Upstairs? That's where they were last time." Ben says and shrugs. "Oh yeah, you two havn't slept here yet, right?" Masky asks Switch and Diggs. "Right." They both say at the same time. The group walks upstairs and start calling rooms. "Which one do you want? View, or dark? The view rooms have _awesome_ views, and the dark rooms barely get any sunlight. Knowing you, you'd pick a dark room, eh?" Switch asks Toby. "Y-Yeah. B-But I d-don't care w-what room w-we have. Y-You can c-choose." Toby says and leans backwards over the stair railing. "Let's do dark, I think you want to keep your vampire complexion, huh?" Switch says and walks over to a unclaimed dark room and opens it. As she thought, the room was pretty dark(lighting wise), with black and grey furniture to match. "This is cool." Switch says and walks into the room and turns the lights on. "Hey, Toby? What bunk do you want? Top or bottom?" Switch asks sitting down on a comfy-looking chair. "D-Doesn't m-matter." Toby says walking in and ploping his bag down on the ground and flopping onto the bottem bunk. "I-Is it j-just me o-or are y-you r-really tired t-too?" Toby asks. "I'm tired too- WHOA! Is that a bathroom?" Switch yelps and jumps to her feet pointing to a door. "I-I think s-so..." Toby says and yawns. "Wow. This place is awesome..." Switch mumbles and opens the door to the bathroom and checks it out. "W-What's in t-there? T-The bathrooms w-weren't t-there last t-time." Toby asks, takes off his goggles and rubs his eyes. "Oh no..." Switch says. "W-What's u-up?" Toby asks standing up and walking to the bathroom. "That door. It means that this is a joint bathroom." Switch explains. "J-Joint...?" Toby begins but is cut off as the door opens. "Well well well, look at this. Hey, Hoodie! We share a bathroom with the star crossed lovers." Masky says grimly. "T-This'll be f-fun..." Toby says and glares at Masky. "Just be glad you're not sharing with Diggs." Hoodie calls and opens his bag and spills it's contents onto the bottom bunk of his and Masky's room. "Uh... We're not 'star crossed lovers' y'know..." Switch says. "Sure you're not." Masky says mock cheerfully and closes the door. "W-What are t-the chances o-of t-that? W-We get t-to share a-a b-bathroom with M-Mr. Sarcastic-H-Hippie and -U-Up-I'm-T-Thinking." Toby says and groans. It's a standing joke that whenever someone was being idiotic(mostly just reserved for Diggs) he tells them to 'shut up' because he's 'thinking'. Someone knocks on their door. Switch goes and opens it to see Forest standing there. "Uh, hey? Is the meeting over already?" Switch asks. "Yeah, and I thought you'd want to know what they said." Forest says. "Come on in..." Switch says and opens the door fully so Foret can come in. "Hmm?" Toby mumbles sticking his head up, looking at Forest standing there, then laying his head back down on the pillow. "Whats up with him?" Forest whispers to Switch. "Oh, just tired."Switch says not bothering to whisper. "Anyway, the meeting started off talking about properaties and territory and boring stuff like that, then... It got interesting." Forest says and sits down on the chair while Switch sits down on the bottom bunk carefully not disturbing Toby's 'nap'. "They started talking about hybrids and muttations and then... Brims and I got involved. Turns out, we are... Hybrids. Created by Zalgo. Freaky, right? Anyway, Zalgo gave up on us as a 'stupid project'..." Forest explains. "Guess what we are, Switch, guess." Forest mumbles looking at the ground. "Uh...-" Switch begins. "Wight. And Slenderfolk. That's what Slendy said, anyway. And that's not all; they talked about you." Forest says. "M-Me?!" Switch asks. "You. How is it that Slendy finds someone who can somehow magically turn into whatever she wants to look like, and she is perfectly fine with killing people?" Forest asks. "I-I..." Switch stammers then looks at the ground. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. Can you show me studio one?" Forest asks. "Why?" Switch asks. "Just show me, ok? Please?" Forest asks again. "Fine..." Switch mumbles and in an instant, she is now her original self. Long, dirty-blonde, light hazel eyes, teal glasses, and black skinny jeans with a long light blue hoodie that falls to her knees. "Why?" Switch asks again shaking her head. "You can change back now, I just wanted to see if you could change back with ease." Forest says and shrugs. "You know that's not how it works, right? You know it uses up more and more of my energy, right?" Switch reminds. "T-Then why b-bother changing?" Toby asks, propped up on one elbow, looking straight at Switch. Forest and Switch's heads whirl around to face him. "You're awake..." Switch says. "I-I was n-never asleep. Y-You guys t-talk too l-loud." Toby says grimly. "Good to know. Now, they -I'm not pointing any fingers here- thought that you were a Zalgo reject like me and Brims." Forest says looking back to Switch. "D-Did they c-call you a-a Z-Zalgo reject?" Toby asks in a disgusted voice. "Some of them, yeah. Same with Switch. 'I think she's a Zalgo reject like this two here'. Clear as day. If you were there, you would've heard it too." Forest says glumly. "W-Who?!" Toby asks bursting with rage and curiousity. "Did my ears decieve me, or did someone have the b**** to say that Switch and Forest are 'Zalgo rejects'? Masky asks walking into the room from the joint bathroom door. Clearly, he had been listening in on the conversation. "And Brims too." Switch adds quietly. "Who in their god d***** right state of mind said that?!" Masky asks. "We can't just have-" Masky begins but Forest cuts him off. "Thats not all. This certain trio decided to insult us _all_." Forest says. "W-What?" Toby asks in disbielf. "Yeah. They called you a 'ticking catastrophe just waiting to happen'. Masky, they called you and Hoodie 'stuck-up freaks', Plumo and Knox; Magic endorsed lunatics, the list goes on." Forest says. "Who-" Switch starts to ask but Forest interrupts her. "Can't say. I wasn't even supposed to tell you guys any of this... And I'm gonna pay for it later. But just be glad that the insulting trio got what they deserved." Forest says with a smile. "Got what they deserved?" Masky and Switch ask at the same time. "They got yelled at by Slendy. Annndddd on of them had a bowl of punch smashed onto their head." Forest says snorting with laughter, "I tell you, that was the climax of the meeting."

Climax.


	7. Ticci Toby X Switch Review Response

Hello whoever is reading my story! Yes, this is a fanfic with a few added characters I made up. It still counts, right? I had a review saying this technically wasn't a fanfic or something. And I said at the very start that I had to place this under misc. and books because I didn't know where to put it. But I have changed that to misc. and mythology. I am sorry if I come off as offensive or mean, but I messed up and I recognize that know. But is it against the rules to add OCs? I hope I fixed everything...

Bagel out!


	8. Ticci Toby X Switch Chapter 7

Medicine.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late for dinner!" Knox says and knocks on every closed door. (Also, uh, I decided that Paws wasn't here 'cause I kinda forgot her earlier[sorry]). "I'm here. Chill, it's a casual buffet, and not everyone will be there. This is like a vacation for some of us." Switch says coming out of her room wearing a royal blue knee-length dress. "We need to set a good example so we aren't victims of another Insulting Trio attack!" Knox explains. Insulting Trio is what the jerks who insulted Slendy's proxies and followers are now called. "Pffft. I bet half of us won't show to annoy the Trio even more. But remember, it's mind over matter. We don't mind and they don't matter!" Switch says. "Right. But what about Splendy? He wants us to be there and its hard not to go to a party in his own house..." Knox asks. "Well, the people who won't be going will face Slendy's wrath. It's us who are in the clear." Switch says. Forest and Brims walk out of their room both wearing black and white outfits. "Oh... We're we supposed to cordinate clothes?" Switch asks looking crestfallen. "No. I don't know. These we're our only outfits that suited us that we actually _liked_." Forest says. "Oh good. We didn't cordinate at _all_." Switch says indicating Toby's outfit as he walked out of his room(He's wearing black pants with a grey shirt and a brown tie). "Well, you're twins so its ok if you cordinate, but if everyone else does it just gets downright _WEIRD_." Knox says. "W-What happened t-to the K-Knox t-that swears a-all the t-time?" Toby asks walking up to the group. "She's dead." Plumo says simply and walks out of his and Knox's room. "I forgot you guys share a room." Switch says. "T-There isn't a-anything going o-on b-between you t-two, r-right...?" Toby asks. "We're only sharing a room because we're friends, a**. And you wouldn't know a thing about being best friends with someone, would you?" Knox shoots back and stalks off down the stairs. "Anndddd she's back." Plumo says and sighs. "I b-bring out t-the worst i-in h-her." Toby says, grinning. "Have my ears deceived me? Or is Knox p***** off at Ticci again?" Stabby asks walking out of her room smirking mischieviously."Yep. I don't know why, though. She's so good natured all the time." Forest says as Monotone and Pacifist come out of their room. _**"Oh! Cool earings!" **_Monotone scribbles down quickly on her white-board and hands it to Switch. "Thanks, Mono. I like your skirt." Switch says and hands her back her white-board. Monotone nods her head in thanks. (Switch's earings are blue opal rings btw). "Lets go down, I'm starving." Stabby suggests and the group walks down the stairs into the banquet area. "This place is beautiful!" Pacifist says and gasps. The room is filled with awesome chandaliers that sparkle like snow(I'm sorry that sounds super cheesy XD) and a long buffet table with all kinds of foods from all over the world, plus a pretty decent chocolate fountain. "Wow... Whose gonna try and eat all that food?" Switch asks looking open-mouthed at the buffet table. "Why the h*** can't we? We're only young once, right?" Jack says, walking into the banquet with Jeff, Ben, Sally and Jane. "Wow! That's a lot of food!" Sally squeals and runs over to the table looking at the dessert section. "I wonder if they have kidneys..." Jack thinks out loud and walks over to the table section labled 'Peculiar Tastes'. "Think they have shrimp?" Switch asks. "You'll be stuffing yourself so much that you won't have the energy to be skinny." Knox jokes and pokes Switch's belly. "Don't tease. You'll be the fat one, I can see you eyeing up that table." Switch retorts. "We are going back onto missions right after this, so whatever weight you gain you'll have to lose." Masky reminds, walking into the room with Hoodie. "Wheres DW?"A fierce looking French girl stalks up to the group and asks menacingly. "Huh?" Pacifist asks looking confused. "I was told he would be here!" The French girl yells. "Who told you?" Masky asks raising his eyebrows. "I was talking to that demon-cannibal person and a guy who doesn't have arms or legs!" The gril says pointing to Jack looking around the table for kidneys. _**"They we're pulling your leg. DW didn't come."**_ Monotone writes and holds up her white-board. "What?" The French girl asks. "He wanted to come, but he couldn't. Who are you, anyway?" Stabby asks coldly. "I'm his friend, who are you to know?" The girl asks. "I'm his girlfriend." Stabby says coldly. "Hes never said anything about you." The girl says. "Sssst!" Forest hisses in Switch's ear. "What?" Switch whispers. "She's one of the Trio!" Forest whispers back. Switch hesitates and whispers something in Toby's ear. Toby nods his head, raises his head to his mouth and bites down hard on his hand and causes blood to spew everywhere. "EEEEK!" The French girl squeals and jumps into the air. "What? He's a 'Ticking Catastrophe', isn't he? You surely expected this, right?" Switch asks putting on an innocent expression. Toby stops biting his hand and sticks his hand right in the French girl's face. "EW! Get away from me, freak!" The girl yelps and runs away. "I thought we we're the freaks?!" Hoodie calls after her and they all start laughing. "What you need to do to annoy the enemy is do the exact thing they said not to do." Switch says, "You're not hurt though, right?" "I-I'm f-fine." Toby says grabbing a napkin from a nearby table and putting it on his bitten hand. "Smart move though. I only told you to freak out." Switch says. "Okay, I can't take this anymore. Can we PLEASE go check out that food table now?!" Stabby begs. "Yeah." Forest says and they all grab a plate and go to the buffet table. "That was a weird ordeal, wasn't it?" Jane asks Switch as they look at the seafood section. "Deffinitly. Why do you think DW never mentioned her before?" Switch asks. "Maybe it's a Nina case." Jane says looking at Jeff trying to ignore Nina pestering him about sitting with her. "As in, she loves him but he hates her?" Switch elaborates. "Precisely. Or she confessed to him but he rejected her; you saw her face when Stabby told her she was his girlfriend." Jane remarks. "Right. But she was pretty pretty, I mean, you get the point. Why would DW reject her? She seems fiesty enough like Stabby, but she didn't like the fact that there was a challenge in her way, which Stabby would love." Switch says. "I'm supposing you guys don't know her name?" Brims asks walking over to Switch and Jane and looking at the smoaked trout and salmon. "What's her name?" Jane and Switch ask at the same time. "Not very sure, but I think I heard someone call Céléna." Brims says looking up at the two. "Wow. Kinda snobby by the sounds of it, not judging, but I grew up with a Celena and she was really spoiled." Switch says. "I don't like her very much..." Brims mumbles and puts some salmon on his plate, now somewhat embarrassed by the attention given to him by Jane and Switch. "Good, I don't want to see my brother turn into a snob-loving jerk."Forest says coming to Brims' rescue. "You must really hate her, huh?" Switch asks Forest and finally spots the shrimp. "You would too. She absolutly _loved_ causing chaos at the meeting, and I would've punched her in the throat if Brims wasn't holding my arm." Forest says trailing her eyes on her brother then back to the other two. "Your welcome for saving your butt from Awtowa when we get back home!" Brims says starkly and speeds off down the table to the next group of people. "He's mad because one of the other Trio members was yelling at him earlier in the meeting. He looked like he was gonna cry but he just sat there looking straight into their face until that bowl of punch was smashed over their head, soaking Brims aswell." Forest explains. "Oh... I feel bad for him. So we've got Céléna, blank, and blank to kill later." Switch says, counting them off on her fingers. "Ssssst!" Jane and Forest his but it's too late, Splendy already heard Switch and is walking towards the group looking disapointed. "Oh no..." Switch mumbles. "I'm sorry, Splendy. I really am. They just are so mean... It's disgusting. I'm sorry." Switch apologizes hastily and starts to blush. "I'm not mad, no no no. I'm sad, because of the, what do you call them? The Insulting Trio? Yes, it makes me sad to think that they are so ready to disrespect their fellow friends like that." Splendorman explains, rather depressingly. "Oh... Oh." Switch says in disbelief and relief. "Trendy and Offendy always were a bit... _Lenient_ with their proxies and followers... Letting them 'trash talk' each other as they worked, Slendy at least punishes you if you get too out of line." Splendy says looking over at his brothers at a table in the corner and sighing. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who dumped that bowl of punch on one of the Trio?" Jane asks. "Why, I don't mind at all. What I do mind is how you know about that... Well, not every secret must be kept. It was Slendy and I." Splendorman says with a wave of his hand. "You smashed a bowl of punch over someones head?!" Switch asks. "Well, sort of. Slendy and I both grabbed the punch bowl at the same time and threw it at the member of the Trio's head. It hit them in the back of the head, exploding everywhere _completly_ drenching Brims, I am sorry to say. You did tell them this much, right Forest?" Splendy explains simply. "Wow, Splendy? I'm happy. Thanks for that." Switch says, patting Splendy's arm and smirking. "I must go consult my brothers now, but thank you for not being disapointed for my... _Misbehavior_." Splendy says walking away towards his brothers who look like their going to flip the table. "Wow... Welp, that is QUITE enough drama for me today, so I'm just gonna... Bye." Switch says and speed walks to a table and sinks down in a chair. "What I do to stay sane..." She mumbles and rubs her hand over her eyes. "M-Mind if I-I join y-you?" Toby asks as he walks up to the table. Switch puts down her hand. "I thought you'd never ask." Switch says and pulls out a chair for him to sit down. "I g-got you a-a o-orange juice." Toby says placing a cup of orange juice infront of Switch. "Thanks. Are there waffles? I just grabbed some shrimp and got over here." Switch asks looking at the ceiling. "I-I s-saw. I g-grabbed some e-extra 'cause I-I thought y-you forgot about t-them, a-and I w-was r-right." Toby says and puts some waffles and a little saucer of maple syrup on her plate. "I'm so glad you're not a jerk." Switch says, closes her eyes and sighs. "A-Are you o-ok?" Toby asks looking at Switch. "She's suffering from too-much-drama." Bloodthirsty says walking up to their table, sits down and takes a sip from her water. "N-Nice of y-you to j-join us." Toby jokes in a mock-cold voice. "No problem." Bloodthirsty says as Cutthroat walks over with her plate of fruit and sits down. "Whats up with her?" Cutthroat asks looking at Switch. "Drama." Both Toby and Bloodthirsty say at the same time. "And sleep deprivation. Can't forget that." Switch adds. "Sleep deprivation? You can't sleep? Why?" Cutthroat asks. "Overthinking. And adding this 'switch' thing to the mix, it makes it worse." Switch says raising her head up and looking around at the proxies then taking a sip of orange juice. "Masky has some pills that can help you sleep y'know." Bloodthirsty points out. "I know. But I don't wanna waste them. I can just get Knox or Plumo do a spell on me or something." Switch explains. "T-Then why h-haven't you?" Toby asks. "I never got the chance. Maybe later." Switch says and shrugs. "Wow. Don't you know magic too?" Cutthroat asks. "Yeah. Only a bit and its basically just defense stuff, like a shield or a spell that will cause your opponent to fall backwards." Switch explains. "Sheild?" Cutthroat and Bloodthirsty ask at the same time. "Haven't you seen one? It's just a protective barrier around the person or people." Switch says while twirling her finger and a blue force-field appears around her glass of orange juice. "Whoa." Bloodthirsty says, poking the shield with her fork and causing it to bounce back. "W-Why don't y-you a-ask Plumo a-and K-Knox about that s-sleep t-thing now?" Toby asks as Plumo and Knox are heading their way. "Hey! Why don't you guys join us?" Switch asks and gestures to the seats across from her and Toby. "Ok! What did you guys get? They even had ants which looked weird, but they had jello pudding too!" Knox exclaims excitedly. "Wow, slow your role. Ants? That's gross." Cutthroat says and gags. "They had Popsicles, too. I love the Firecracker ones." Plumo says. "Wow. Anyway, can any of you guys do a sleeping spell?" Switch asks. "Of course we can." Plumo says with a wave of his hand. "Great! Can you guys preform it on me later?" Switch asks. "Yeah. Why? You tired? There's a coffee station over there." Knox says and points to the more left side of the table. "Ew. Coffee is gross." Switch says and shakes her head. "Well, just swallow these and you'll be fine for about another half hour then they'll wear off, ok?" Plumo says and hands a couple of pills to Switch. "Swallow? Ok..." Switch says, popping the pills into her mouth and taking a glug of orange juice. "There may be an after-taste, just warning you now." Plumo says. "Bleh... those taste gross; you weren't lying about the after-taste, eh?" Switch says and sticks her tounge out. "H-How do y-you feel?" Toby asks looking suspiciously at Switch. "Fine. The exact same really, just..." Switch says but trails her voice off. "Just?" Toby, Cutthroat, and Bloodthirsty asks at the same time. "Just I feel great!" Switch yelps and hugs Plumo. "Thanks! I'm gonna be right back..." Switch says and speeds off towards the food table. "No problem!" Plumo calls after her then looks back at the table. "Wow. She's hyper... Is she always like this when she isn't tired?" Bloodthirsty asks still looking at Switch talking estatically to Jane and Forest. "Y-Yeah, sometimes." Toby says grinning at Switch. "She looks happy." Cutthroat says. "Just wait till she starts telling jokes." Knox says and groans. "Hey sorry I'm back." Switch says and walks back to the table. "What did you tell them?" Plumo asks. "Just that I'm back." Switch says. "You're back? What?" Cutthroat and Bloodthristy ask at the same time. "Yeah. The old me, I mean." Switch explains. "Oh. I remember a time when you were happy and entergetic, you used to be active. Now you're _lazy_!" Knox jokes. "I'm still entergetic, jerk! And I'm twice as active as you. Can you do a split?" Switch says. "Split? When you split your legs-" Cutthroat says but gets cut of as Switch hops out of her chair and does a split. "I was right." Bloodthirsty says grimly."Oh. Yeah I can do a split! They're easy." Knox says but doesn't bother to get up out of her chair. "Splits make your legs sore, though." Switch says, stands up, and sits back down in her chair. "Are you wearing shorts? 'Cause if you're this'll be awkward..." Bloodthirsty remarks. "Of course I'm wearing shorts, there is no way on heaven or earth that I'll wear a dress with next to nothing underneath!" Switch exclaims. "G-Good to k-know." Toby says and shoves a waffle in his mouth. "What do you mean?" Knox asks. "I d-didn't know w-why she w-was j-just w-wearing a dress w-when she h-hates t-them so much, b-but now I k-know s-she wasn't j-just wearing a d-dress." Toby explains. "Ooooh. Wait, what's going on over there?" Cutthroat ask and points to the 'Fast Food' section of the table. Masky, Hoodie, and one of Trendy's proxies are yelling at each other. "Uh... Whose gonna go find out whats going on?" Plumo asks. "I can." Switch says, standing up. "If you die it's not our fault." Bloodthirsty reminds and fiddles with a spoon. Switch walks up to the yelling group. "Whats up?" She asks. "These two think that they know more about fashion than _**ME**_!" Trendy's proxy explains. "That... Is the exact opposite of what this conversation was about." Hoodie says and glares at the other proxy. "Conversation is pushing it a little, don't ya think?" Switch asks surpressing a grin. "I'm done, I'm hungry and I hate everyone." Masky grumbles and stalks over to the table that Switch just left. "So..." Switch says watching Masky walk away. "Whats up with him?" Switch asks. "Just grumpy. And tired. And disapointed. And mad. And-" Hoodie says smirking. "Yeah yeah we get it..." Trendy's proxy says, cautiously poking a tater tot. "What's your name, anyway?" Switch asks. "This is the honourable... What was it, again?" Hoodie asks. "Ryker. Don't ask, just call me Striker." Trendy's proxy says. "Striker? That sounds American." Switch says. "You think I'm French? Don't make me laugh. I'm as American as you." Striker says staring at Switch. "That would of been a good comback but-" Hoodie says. "-I'm Canadian." Switch finnishs. "Oh. Well, I'm American. So, Canadian? How'd you meet-Slenderman was it?- how'd you meet Slendy? I thought he was strictly all-American?" Striker asks. "Switch is a special case." Hoodie says. "Slendy stalked me until I gave in and started killing people for him." Switch explains simply. "Switch? What kinda trick do you do to be named Switch?" Striker asks. "I change my appearance, but hows your name 'Striker'? ?And how the heck are you Trendy's proxy, you look like you'd be one of Offendy's or something." Switch says. "I transfer between the brothers. I was once Splendy's proxy, then Offendy's, now I'm Trendy's and next I'll be Slendy's. Then we get to hang out, _eh_?" Striker says with a smirk. "Wow, I guess. But how do you kill people? Are you like Forest and devour people's misery or do you just stand there making rules like Awtowa?" Switch asks. "Shoot people with arrows." Striker says, mimicking shooting someone with an bow in mid-air. Switch suppresses a giggle then regains her composer. "Now, show me what you can do." Striker says, indicating Switch's switch power. "Only because I'm not tired." Switch says, and turns into Striker. "Whoa..." Striker says and stares at Switch, or, well, himself, "It's like looking in a mirror!" "C'mon, Switch. Stop fooling around and let's get back to the table. Look, I think Ticci is getting worried." Hoodie says and pointing to the table. Toby, in fact, was balencing waffles on his head while the others were cheering him on, but Hoodie was feeling awkward and wanted to eat. "Ok. Bye." Switch says, changing back into herself and waving to Striker. "Whose Ticci?" Striker asks. "Ticci is her boyfriend." Hoodie prompts and leads Switch away. "Who the h*** was that?" Bloodthirsty asks as Hoodie and Switch sit down. "Huh? Oh. That dreamboat is Striker." Hoodie says. "What d-dreamboat?" Toby asks looking at Switch. "He's not a dreamboat, and he reminds me of Damien." Switch says. "Damien? He reminds you of that... That..." Knox says. "Don't finish that sentence." Plumo says looking over his shoulder at Striker heading over to a table witha bunch of Trendy's proxies. "How many rolls do you think we could throw at him until he notices?" Plumo asks mischieviously.

~two hours later~

"Uuuugggghhhh I feel like I'm gonna puukkkeee." Cutthroat says walking up the stairs holding her gut. "It's what you get for eating all that fruit and chocolate." Bloodthirsty reminds. "You just had water, right?" Knox asks. "She's not the only one who feels sick..." Switch mumbles. "Why did you have cake if you know your lactose intolerant?" Jack asks. "I don't know... But I forgot the pills back at the house and now I have to pay the price for it." Switch grumbles as the big group reaches the top of the stairs. "Good night!" Sally chirps then speeds off to her and Jane's room. Everyone goes to their rooms bidding each other good night. "Ugh..." Switch groans and falls onto the bottem bunk. "Y-You ok?" Toby calls from the bathroom. "I'm fine... Just tired and my stomach feels like it gonna explode." Switch answers and she switches into her pjs(a white t-shirt with black track pants). "I t-thought I g-got t-the bottem b-bunk..." Toby says walking into the room and closing the bathroom door. "Do whatcha want..." Switch mumbles. "I-I hate t-the top bunk..." Toby says looking up at the top bunk then down to Switch, "S-So move o-over."

~ten minutes later~

"Hey Switch? You forgot to come see us about the sleep medicine." Knox says knocking on the door and opening it a little. Her and Plumo's eyes fall up upon Toby and Switch cuddling and Knox shuts the door. "How do you think she fell asleep?" Plumo asks. "I think she found her medicine." Knox says and grins.

Medicine.


End file.
